Welcome to Watership, my prince
by tamatoe-tomatoe
Summary: Hazel has a vision that leaves the warren of Watership Down confused. Wasn't Fiver the buck for visions? Will it come true? 'All we can do is be prepared..' said the cheif rabbit.
1. Hazel! Snap out of it!

I don't own Watership Down or any of its characters; it belongs to Richard Adams (who's a brilliant author!)

P.S I haven't really found the time to read through Watership Down fanfic's so if anyone's written something really similar, im so sorry!

_Chapter One: Hazel! Snap out of it!_

**Hazel had been sitting alone for quite sometime now, in the opening of the one of the many burrows that linked his warren and the long hillside that is Watership Down. The evening light was just fading into a warmish glow of orange and Watership Down had become silent. Not even the gentle breeze, that had so gently passed through the grass just a few hours beforehand-dared disturb air of tranquillity that now surrounded them.**

Bigwig was watching him from a group of shadows a little way behind the brooding rabbit; of course he was worried about his chief. He wondered what Hazel could be thinking about, he hadn't seen him sit still for such a long time before.

**Bigwig turned his head towards the sound of an oncoming rabbit, hopping along the burrow towards him and Hazel.**

'**Has he done anything yet?' came the familiar voice of Fiver.**

'**No…No he hasn't.'**

**Fiver bustled up to the larger rabbit and sat down on his hind legs. **

'**Do you think its bad?' Fiver whispered.**

**Bigwig twitched his ear, that was the very question he had been pondering for over ever since he had noticed Hazel like this. Fiver frowned and crinkled his nose, focusing his bright eyes into the back of his brother's head, as if he could see the rabbit's troubled thoughts inside his skull.**

**Suddenly Hazel looked up and lifted his body into a very straight position, leaning back on his hind legs, as if to smell something in the air and turned around to look at his confused and concerned friends.**

'**Hazel!' smiled Fiver as he bounded up to the other rabbits side, glee could be almost be seen wafting off Fivers coat as he cherished the return of Hazel.**

'**You took your time.' Commented Bigwig, who hadn't left his sitting position, still in the gloom. 'Did you have fun in dream land?' **

**Fiver swivelled his head to frown at Bigwig, he then turned back to Hazel, who was still staring in open space.**

'**Hazel? What ever is the matter? The whole warren has been worrying about you! The young does that found you thought you had died in a sitting position for a second'. Fiver rushed, struggling to keep still in excitement.**

**Hazel turned to his brother smiling then turned to face Bigwig.**

'**I had a…dream'. Hazel muttered with a sign of almost wonder on his face.**

'**And what's that Hazel-Rah? Must have been a good one, you look like you've been hit by a Hrududu.'**

'**Its El-ahrairah…I think he's going to come to Watership Down'.**

**Fiver's deep brown eyed almost seemed to be on the brink of popping out of their sockets as he started at his brother.**

'**Come again?' **

'**I…its hard to explain, but its going to happen…soon.'**

'**I thought you were the one for vision's Fiver?' smirked Bigwig.**

**Hazel rubbed his head on his front leg and shivered. Fiver lightly nudged Hazel's side.**

'**Come Hazel, lets get you back to your burrow. Im sure Hyzthenthlay can help us.'**

'**I don't need help… it's not about help!' Hazel frowned. 'The reality is the prince of rabbit's shall come to Watership Down and we have to be prepared.'**

**He rushed off down the burrow and deeper into the warren, leaving Fiver in a state of shock, Bigwig confused.**

Well guys, I know its short. But I pinkie promise, that the next chapter will be larger and more action taking place.

Reviews are appreciated wither they be bad or good .


	2. I'd say that went well

Hey!

Here's Chapter Two, as promised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Jouranlist793- **Thanks for your review; it made me smile . Im glad you like it. I checked up on all the things you helped by pointing out to me and I get what you mean, I got carried away with the font, Im going to keep it simpler for now on, lol. ^-^

And the speech marks, my bad. I'll change that.

Thanks for your review, it's been a really good source for correcting my story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it.  - Tamatoe-Tomatoe. : P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And now…on with the next chapter!

'Previously on Watership Down…' (Always wanted to say that haha!)

Chapter Two: I'd say that went well.

"_I don't need help… it's not about help!" Hazel frowned. "The reality is the prince of rabbit's shall come to Watership Down and we have to be prepared."_

_He rushed off down the burrow and deeper into the warren, leaving Fiver in a state of shock, Bigwig confused._

"Hazel has called for a meeting in the main chamber, for the whole warren to attend".

"For frith's sake," growled Bigwig, as he looked up from his grass and at the news bringer, Dandelion.

'Come now, Bigwig, if Hazel calls for a meeting and the whole warren must go, that includes you." Dandelion frowned and hopped off towards a couple of rabbits nearby to spread the news further.

Bigwig sighed. Hazel was really taking this too far. So what if he had a small daydream?

But then again, Hazel had been acting rather odd lately and Bigwig was not the only one to notice. What with the sudden staring into space and the distance he had lately put between himself and the other rabbits, even his own brother, Fiver?

He hadn't called forth a meeting in ages…

Bigwig waited until he was the last rabbit still left on the grassy hillside before looking regretfully up from his food and started to hop half-heartedly up to the warren where everyone would be waiting for Hazel in the main chamber.

The main chamber was full of rabbits, all waiting to hear what their leader had to say. Dandelion had been entertaining a few young rabbits on a rather descriptive story involving a hawk, some flayrah and a mouse. Blackberry was watching the burrow from which Hazel was going to hop forth from any second now, scratched a small area behind his ear with his foot and looked around once more.

'Blackberry'

Bigwig a huge look of concern on his face and his whiskers twitched with a sense of annoyance, as he sat down next to him.

'So, you came?' commented Blackberry with his brows raised.

'Of course,'

Blackberry turned to Bigwig once more and looked him in the eye.

'Well…you know, had to didn't I? Even if what he has to say is going to make him seem bonkers.'

Blackberry turned his gaze back to the centre of the crowd of rabbits.

'It wouldn't surprise me is he was right you know.' Blackberry half consciously said, as if he was thinking out loud. 'You know what Hazel's like, he's not one to make up rubbish.'

'Well…ok, but that still-'

'Ssssh!' hushed Blackberry. Hazel had just appeared.

Hazel looked around at them all, he seemed a bit weary.

'You may have heard about my vision a few nights ago, from different sources'

Hazel glared at Bigwig, who made a comical expression before placing his paws on his chest and mouthed with a grin. 'Who? Me?'

'But I've come to tell you know, that we need to be ready for a certain visitor who is coming for a surprise visit. It is of the up most importance that we are ready for Elarairah. A lot of you may think im being slightly crazy, but was Fiver crazy when he saved our lives from Sandleford? When he gave me the idea of the dog against Woundwort? I don't think so.'

'But Hazel-rah,' a young rabbit hopped up towards Hazel 'Im sorry sir, but you are not your brother'.

'Its better to be safe than sorry,' smiled Hazel. 'Im not asking any of you to make any big changes in your day to day ways but im just asking you to be on your guard, act responsibly, respect one another, make this warren and Elarairah proud.'

'And then will the black rabbit of Inlé come and join in the party as well?'

Hazel frowned at Bigwig.

'Bigwig, if you have any concern over what I say to my warren, please come and talk to me afterwards.'

Bigwig snickered.

'Like I was saying,' Hazel went on 'If anyone sees any strange new rabbit, animal, anything that concerns you. Please tell either me or the owsla as soon as possible.'

The rabbits all nodded in agreement to Hazel.

'Thank you, that's all.' Hazel sighed.

The rabbits made off in all directions and the chamber slowly emptied until Blackberry, Bigwig, Hazel and Fiver who had been watching from Hazel's side remained.

'Bigwig, can you please stop interrupting me like that when im talking to the warren.'

Hazel muttered.

'Sorry…sorry.' Bigwig rolled his eyes and went down a burrow that lead outside.

Fiver looked at his brother 'Well, apart from bigwig, I'd say you did a pretty good job'.

'Thanks Fiver.'

Blackberry looked at them both, 'Well, I definitely believe you Hazel and most of the rest of us do. Bigwig seems to be the only one who has an attitude towards the matter.'

'Yes well when Elarairah comes, Bigwig can answer to him on what he believes and what he doesn't'.

Hazel smiled once again and turned to Fiver.

'Fiver, I need to speak to Keehar…'

'Sure' smiled Fiver back and together they left Blackberry as he watched them disappear down the same tunnel that Bigwig had left through a few moments before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hoped you like it guys, sorry I haven't been online for a while, but I am now so yay!

Im off to a Michael Jackson tribute! XD yaaaayz!

I 3 reviews of all kinds!

Thanks.


End file.
